


Desperation

by Owaranai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owaranai/pseuds/Owaranai
Summary: Kurenai is lost in her thoughts, thinking about her love for Asuma and his sudden death.
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Desperation

  
Your smile was my sun, so big, warm, enveloping and contagious, that I could not help smiling in return.  
Every breath of yours was for me a sweet melody, that entered deep inside my soul and never left anymore.  
Your eyes were two deep wells, that enclosed an entire world full of dreams and joy, where we used to take refuge every night, looking at the stars and fantasizing about our future together.   
  
You were all this and much more to me.  
You were the whole universe.  
You were.  
Now you are gone.  
  
The tragic news of your death forced me to wake up from the torpor of that fantasy world we had built together, day by day.  
I slammed my face against a wall called Reality, but it’s not my nose that is bleeding. It’s my soul. It has shattered into a thousand pieces, and you are not here to collect them.  
  
Every time I think of you a deep pain and an endless melancholy assail me, and they don’t want to go away anymore.  
I close my eyes, I think back at you, and it is as if you had never left. Then I open them again and it’s the oblivion, as if you had never existed.  
  
I wish you were here, but I know this is not possible. And then I just wish I could persuade myself to believe in a better place to hope to meet you one day and be happy again. Together.  



End file.
